Forbidden Affection
by Inu13
Summary: Sesshomaru Taisho is an FBi agent searching for a wanted man. His case takes him back to Hawaii, where he was once undercover in a gang trying to find the same man. He needs the help of an old flame from his undercover mission. Only problem: She hates him


Sesshomaru Taisho sighed and rolled his neck, stretching the now stiff muscles he had from reading over the documents on his laptop. For his entire FBI career, even though it had only been about 4 years, he had been searching for one criminal. Three years ago he had come as close as anyone in the Bureau had ever come, but Naraku Onigumo had slipped through their fingers yet again. He had been undercover on the Maui, one of the islands of Hawaii, infiltrating one of the more well-known local gangs in order to find a way to locate Naraku. His operation came to an abrupt end, leaving the gang leader who he had come to know, trust, and respect dead, while Naraku slipped away in all the confusion. Now, Naraku was rumored to be traveling back to Maui once again, but the Bureau had no idea how and when he would be arriving. For all they knew he could already be on the island.

Sesshomaru looked out the window as the airplane made its descent to Kahului Airport. Just the sight of the clear blue water brought back memories he fought most hours of the day, having become a master at it throughout his child and an expert during the past three years. He couldn't help but to recall memories from the only time when he had wished that he wasn't an FBI agent. Then again, if he hadn't been assigned to that operation, he never would have met her, Kagome.

***Flashback***

Sesshomaru let out a deep breath slowly, expertly tying back his long silver hair as he sat in the front seat of his car. As much as he wished he was back at Quantico, he had to admit that being undercover did have its perks. He opened the door of his dark blue Ferrari Scaglietti, a car lent to him by the FBI for this operation. After all, if you're expected to successfully infiltrate a gang known for street racing, you had to fit the part.

"Dude, can we get in there or are you gonna fix your hair again?" A man with long black hair braided over his shoulder asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The man was Bankotsu, one of the few core members of the gang he was attempting to infiltrate.

As far as Bankotsu knew, Sesshomaru was a new guy on the island. He'd been living in an apartment for about a month after having left Los Angeles, where a fake background as a street racer had been built over a span of six months by another agent who had been undercover in L.A searching for Naraku for about two years already. Now, he was known in three different cities on the mainland as being an expert, unstoppable. Sesshomaru only hoped he could live up to the reputation that preceded him.

Sesshomaru smirked and followed the man into the lone warehouse surrounded by about a dozen or so cars, his heart racing as each step seemed to take a lifetime. At the door Bankotsu turned around and gave him a serious look, "Alright. You're here which means that Koga agreed to meet ya. That doesn't mean he likes ya, but Miroku's been putting in some good words so hopefully we'll be seeing you around here a lot more. I've heard good things about you, so don't make me look like an ass and turn out to be some pansy."

Sesshomaru's nerves left him instantly, and his ice cold stare was enough to make any normal human being freeze. His years of living with his father and stepmother had taught him one thing. The eyes gave away everything. No matter how hard you try to convince a person that you feel a certain way, one good look to the eyes can make or break whatever you are trying to say. The eyes are a mirror to the soul, after all. From the moment his father remarried after his mother's death, Sesshomaru had practiced showing no emotion for so long that it eventually became second nature. The icy stare was effective. Bankotsu, however, laughed, probably having seen things much scarier at a much younger age. Either that or the past couple of months spent trying to open up to his family had been having a greater affect than he had originally thought. He shuddered to think that he might be losing his touch.

Sesshomaru trailed after Bankotsu into the stuffy, large metal warehouse. He expected the inside to be alive with activity, a huge mob of guys working on a few different cars and motorcycles in the extremely large warehouse. However, there were only three cars. He could see a few people around them, tightening one thing or fixing another. Directly to his right was a room with a window, maybe an office from a time when the building was possibly a place of legit business. On the right and towards the back of the warehouse Sesshomaru could see the back of a couch, a side of an occupied chair and a refrigerator, the rest of the room out of sight although logic told him it was a break room of sorts.

Sesshomaru followed behind Bankotsu as he led him back towards the room with a couch. Once he got around the corner, Sesshomaru saw a man with ice blue eyes, his long brown hair tied back, sitting in the overstuffed black chair. Even without having this man's attention on him, Sesshomaru could tell that he was the type of guy who could command a room with a single look. The man's thick muscles pushed against the fabric of his wife beater, the man clearly defined even when he was relaxed. He read over a paper in his hands as a tall, athletic looking girl with brown eyes pointed different things out, speaking to him in a low voice. The girl straightened and smiled as she saw Bankotsu, her long brown hair almost reaching her waist despite being placed in a high pony tail on the back of her head.

"Hey there, Sango." Bankotsu greeted, kissing her on the cheek as he passed her on his way to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the cap off, taking a big gulp then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He winked, "Long time no see."

"Hey, no flirting with my girlfriend." A shirtless man with short dark hair said, pointing to Bankotsu as he plopped down onto the couch, coming into the room form a bathroom on the opposite side, "Especially in front of company. People might start to get a bad idea about how we run things here. You must be Sesshomaru."

The man reading the piece of paper finally looked up, looking at Sesshomaru with a critical eye. He put the piece of paper aside and stood, rolling his shoulders without breaking eye contact. Sesshomaru stared right back, not letting the man see any sign of weakness. He couldn't decide if it was brave or stupid to show no fear in front of a man who had fought and killed his way to the top of a gang not only known street racing but for its ability to defend themselves. The man cracked his knuckles and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You heard the man. Are you Sesshomaru?" The man, who Sesshomaru knew from pictures to be Koga Ookami, asked in a deep baritone. Sesshomaru responded with a nod, "Hmm, Miroku here tells me good things about you. Are they true?"

"I told you I checked him out, Koga. My guy in L.A. told me everything we've heard about him can be backed up. He's legit, man." Bankotsu was silenced by Koga from a simple look. He looked down and took another sip of his beer, his eyes wandering to the silver Maserati next to the couches, his attention clearly being on whatever was happening under the open hood. He tilted his head a little, completely oblivious to Koga, who followed his line of sight then narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What are you looking at?" Koga snapped harshly and Bankotsu snapped his attention back to his leader, shaking his head, "That's what I thought."

Sesshomaru took a second to look around the place. There was a large flat screen TV in the far right corner from where he stood. Next to it was another couch, parallel to the one he saw from the door. Along the side wall behind the chair Koga had previously been in was a long kitchen counter with a microwave and blender sitting on it. The floor here was carpeted, and a girl with long, curly red hair sat with her back against one of the couches, going through a stack of papers with a calculator, completely ignoring the conversation in front of her. The girl massaged her temples, glancing at the large stack of papers waiting for her to go through and groaned.

"From what Miroku and Bankotsu told me, you sound pretty good. You willing to put that to the test?" Koga asked, drawing Sesshomaru's attention back to the muscular man in front of him. Sesshomaru again answered with a nod, "Good. Bankotsu will bring you with him tonight. We'll see how you do. Consider it a trial run."

Koga eyed the young man in front of him. Sure he was said to be pretty well qualified, but the kid didn't look like the 'hardened guy from the wrong side of the tracks' type. He looked like he had lived a pretty easy life, given all the attention and toys a child could ask for. It was how his friend Kagome had looked when she stepped off the plane ten years ago, holding her four year old brother's hand for dear life while she searched for Miroku's familiar face. Before Sesshomaru could get any sort of a response out, a loud screech was heard.

"Son of a bitch!" A girl's voice yelled. Sesshomaru looked to where the yell had come from and saw now what Bankotsu had been staring at earlier under the hood of the Maserati. A young girl, looking to be in her late teens, early twenties, jumped back from the car, holding her right hand with her left. Her long, wavy black hair was pulled into a rather sloppy high ponytail, giving Sesshomaru a clear view of her bright blue eyes. She let out an irritated growl as she shook her hand, stepping into Sesshomaru's line of sight and looking accusingly towards someone hidden from view by the hood of the car, "You did that on purpose, you jerk!"

"Did not!" A male voice yelled back.

"Kagome, language." Koga scolded, holding back a smile, "And put on some clothes."

The girl named Kagome rounded on Koga, scowling. Sesshomaru looked down and realized that she was dressed in nothing more than a black sports bra and jean shorts, if that small scarp of material could even be considered shorts, showing off her flat toned stomach and lean legs. Along the right side of her abdomen a 5 inch scar ran from just below her ribs to a couple inches above her hip bone, the only blemish he could see on an otherwise perfect body. She pushed back her hair behind her ear, "Don't tell me what to do. Maybe if it wasn't a hundred and ten degrees in here I wouldn't mind dressing a little more decently. Everyone else is half naked too. You don't have a problem with Ayame wearing what she is." Kagome pointed to the red head on the floor, whose outfit matched Kagome's except for an extra inch or so in length on the shorts. Grabbing her hand she winced again, "Goddamit!"

"Ayame's my girlfriend though so she can wear what she wants. You ok?" Koga asked, concern leaking into his usually tough tone.

"Yea, yea. I'm fine. Just pinched my finger on that stupid thing." Kagome stretched her hand, bending her fingers.

"Aww, poor baby." Miroku mocked from the couch, making an overly dramatic sad face, "Don't get your tears on the carpet, princess."

Kagome shot him a murderous glare and went to move forward but was stopped by Koga putting an arm in front of her waist and shoving her back, "Enough. We still have a lot to do before tonight, and we have company. We don't want him thinking we were raised by wolves do we? Sesshomaru, you'll follow Bankotsu to the race tonight." Koga looked down at his arm and wiped it on his white wife beater, "And Kagome? Take a shower. You're sweating like a pig."

Kagome smirked and stuck her tongue out, "I don't sweat. I glisten." Turning to Sesshomaru she smiled brightly and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Kagome."

"Yes, I noticed." Sesshomaru shook her hand, "Sesshomaru."

"Yes, I noticed." Kagome mocked him, winking before walking back to the Maserati, Sesshomaru's eyes following her the whole way, "You do that again, Ginta and I'll hurt you."

"I didn't do anything!" Ginta yelled back from behind the hood.

***End Flashback***

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked for his ride, resisting the urge to scowl as he spotted his brother's familiar silver hair. He made his way through the crowd of brightly colored people, most likely tourists. No one else in their right mind would wear shirts with that many colors all on it. He was glad to see his brother was dressed somewhat decently, in a white button down shirt and jeans, a few buttons left undone on top.

"Hey bro. How've you be—uggh." Inuyasha grunted as Sesshomaru shoved his bag into his arms, opening the passenger door so he could climb in.

"Just drive." Sesshomaru cautioned, his reaction to his memories getting the better of him.

The two brothers rode in silence towards the east side of the island, broken only by the few attempts Inuyasha made at conversation. Inuyasha was used to his brothers silence, having grown up in the same house with him his entire childhood. Recently, however, the two had become closer, so the cold behavior came as a shock. Chalking it up to a bad day, Inuyasha just turned up the radio, making a final turn into the police station parking lot. Getting out of the car he followed his half-brother into the police department, heading towards a room set aside by the police chief for the meeting between the Governor of Hawaii, a few local detectives, and the FBI agents.

Plopping unceremoniously down into one of the swivel chairs surrounding the large, boardroom style table, Inuyasha took off his sunglasses and looked again at Sesshomaru, who had taken his seat more gracefully, "Getting some déjà vu?"

"If this was déjà vu, you would not be here." Sesshomaru said curtly, removing his file on Naraku from his briefcase. Setting his computer in front of him next to the file, he sat back in his chair as the computer booted up and stared out the window. A sleek Ferrari passed by and Sesshomaru couldn't help but to move slightly in his seat to watch it, remembering what it was like to drive a car as fast as he could, not caring about the rules of the road or getting caught by the police. Not thinking about anything except the finish line.

***Flashback***

Sesshomaru pulled his black wife beater on and looked once more in the mirror. He looked the part, mixing his shirt with a pair of baggy, dark jeans and white sneakers. His hair was again pulled back into a low ponytail, but Sesshomaru was starting to doubt if he could play the part. He was fresh out of the academy after all, no experience, no reputation. And that was precisely why the Bureau had chosen him. No one knew who he really was. He had no major cases under his belt, no reason for his picture to be affiliated with the Bureau. He was top of his class, in both fitness and knowledge, so he was an obvious pick. This was his chance to prove himself to all of his superiors as someone to be taken seriously.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru made his way across the small, cramped apartment and yanked open to door to see Bankotsu, wearing a similar outfit to his own. Bankotsu grinned, "You ready, bro?"

"Yea, just give me a second." Sesshomaru grabbed his keys from the table next to the door and his black leather jacket from the coat rack above it. Pulling the door shut behind him, he double checked that it was locked and then followed Bankotsu out to the street, getting into his own car to follow him to the race.

The half hour car ride went quickly. Before he knew it Sesshomaru was pulling onto a dirt road, slowing down as a man appeared in front of Bankotsu's car, having recognized it, and moved a road closed sign to let them by. They continued down the road to a clearing where Sesshomaru could see a warehouse with all of the doors wide open. Further back from the warehouse were a couple dozen cars and just as many motorcycles it seemed, all belonging to members of Koga's gang. Sesshomaru parked alongside Bankotsu's truck, stepping out of the car and leaving his leather jacket on the seat. It was stuffy again, the heat not really surprising him anymore. He had been on the island for about a month and a half, learning everything he could about cars, racing, and the people he would run into. Sesshomaru spotted Koga leaning against the hood of his Maserati. He smoked a cigarette, laughing at something Miroku said as he leaned next to him, looking like two completely normal guys. But Sesshomaru knew what the two were capable of and knew not to let his guard down. He had read the reports and seen the pictures of Koga's victims. Although they could never get the evidence to pin anything on him, the police were sure they were committed by him.

Sesshomaru made his way to the two boys, slipping his keys into his pocket as he eyed his surroundings, taking note of the dozens of scantily dressed women and the men dressed similarly to himself. The boys wore jeans and a t-shirt or wife beater while the girls clearly dressed to impress, many leaving little to the imagination. Sesshomaru watched as the athletic girl, Sango, and the red head, Ayame, made their way from inside the garage towards the two boys, each stepping close to their respective partners. Sango was dressed somewhat decently, in a white bandeau top and light jean Bermuda shorts with flip flops. Ayame dressed more provocatively, wearing a green bikini top and a barely there, black leather mini skirt with black stiletto boots. Sesshomaru stopped when he reached the group and stood in what he hoped appeared to be a relaxed stance.

"I think you'd better let her try Koga, or Kags is gonna bite your head off soon." Sango cautioned the older boy, leaning into Miroku's shoulder, "Why don't you just let her in?"

"She's not racing, Sango. Miroku doesn't want her to." Koga said simply, nodding his head as a greeting to Sesshomaru as soon as he realized he was standing there, "Besides, we've got the new guy racing tonight. I already know Kagome's good. I'm still making up my mind about this guy."

"You keep treating her like a child and things are gonna get ugly." Sango warned, crossing her arms over her chest as she shook her head slowly, smirking.

"She's my little cousin, Sango. Would you want Kohaku out there tonight? We all know Renkotsu and his boys don't play fair. It's not safe." Miroku tried to calm his girlfriend, recognizing the signs as her irritation grew.

"That's different. Kohaku's just a kid, Kagome's six years older than him. This is all because of that bullshit last summer. Kagome's-"Sango started but was cut off.

"My little cousin. It's my job to look out for her. We all have to look out for each other and if keeping her from getting involved tonight is the way to do it, I will. Now, in case you haven't noticed, we've been ignoring our guest here. What kind of impression are we making huh?" Miroku smiled at Sesshomaru, " Makeyourself at home, kid. Beer's in the fridge, just go in through the door and take the stairs on your left. Whatever's left in there is all we've got until after the races."

"Thanks. When does everything get started around here?" Sesshomaru asked, shoving his hands in his pocket and looking around once again.

"Soon enough." Koga looked away, "I've only got one rule for ya kid. Don't start shit. I don't know what things were like in L.A. but around here, we watch each others' back and don't go looking for trouble. If you wanna prove yourself, you do it on the road, not by picking any fights."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a slight amount of respect for the man in front of him. His tone rang with the authority of a man who was used to being heard and obeyed. Despite his young age, Sesshomaru got the feeling that Koga was a lot wiser than most of the grown men he had met at the academy. He had seen things that would scare any normal person senseless, yet he had the ability to keep his tough facade no matter what the situation. Sesshomaru nodded, his nerves returning once again as he attempted to calm himself, "I'm gonna go grab something to drink. Anybody want anything?"

After getting a no from everyone, Sesshomaru headed into the brightly lit warehouse. This warehouse was similar to the other, containing every imaginable tool. People stood in small or large groups, laughing and making small talk with each other all over the warehouse. To his left he saw a metal staircase leading up to a loft, not as brightly lit as the lower level. Past the railing up above Sesshomaru could make out another kitchen, mostly a refrigerator and kitchen counters, mixed with a small living room area. Sesshomaru took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the top he realized he wasn't alone. Sitting on the counter a few feet from the refrigerator was the girl from before, Kagome. Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, and then boldly walked to the refrigerator, feeling Kagome's eyes on him the entire way, deciding to act as if he didn't notice. Although he didn't want to admit it, he didn't think either of them was fooled by his oblivious attitude.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the new guy." Kagome smiled, cocking her head to the side as he pulled out a beer, "Drinking before a race? You're one of those guys huh?"

"What guys?" Sesshomaru frowned, pausing in bringing the bottle to his lips. Did having one beer before a race mean something in gang life? Had he missed something and just blown his whole operation by seeming like the wrong type of guy to fit in with this particular gang? Shit, his boss was going to kill him.

"The nervous ones." Kagome winked, her smile getting even brighter, "Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me."

Internally letting out a breath, Sesshomaru frowned, not quite sure what to make of her. This girl had scared him senseless and she didn't even realize it. Maybe she suspected something. He couldn't know for sure but if she did that would ruin everything. Had she told Koga? Or maybe she had kept it a secret that she has suspicions about his story. In that case, what did she want? Sure, she seemed harmless, but with all his training he knew to never take anyone lightly. Sometimes, the most hardened criminals were the ones who looked like your every day, average Joe. This girl may not seem like a threat, but then again neither did Ted Bundy. Sesshomaru's frown deepened. Great, now he was comparing a girl he had just met, and barely knew, to some psycho serial killer. Paranoia at its best. Deciding to not let his paranoia get the better of him, Sesshomaru stopped the guesswork in his head and decided to just look at the facts from now on, or he really would get himself caught.

"Hmm, touchy huh? It was just a joke." Kagome shrugged her shoulders, swinging her feet slightly as the dangled off the counter, "So tell me about yourself, new guy."

Sesshomaru smirked, falling into his street racer from the mainland persona almost effortlessly. Yea, he was good. "Well, for starters I do have a name."

"Ah yes, Sesshomaru. Right. Well then Sesshomaru, tell me about yourself." Kagome rolled her eyes, taking a sip of the beer in her hand.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Sesshomaru leaned back against the counter next to her, taking a sip of his beer as well as he steered the conversation away from himself.

"Avoiding the question much?" Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and when she realized she wasn't going to get an answer she rolled her eyes, "Ugh. What are you? A cop? So I'm a little under age. Big deal."

"How much is a little?" Sesshomaru smiled, his heart rate returning to normal after the cop comment. This girl would be the death of him.

"I'm 19 alright? What's it to ya?"

"Hmm, touchy huh?" Sesshomaru mocked her, amazed at the slightly flirty tone this conversation was taking. Sure he wasn't full out flirting with her, but he had never been so laid back with a girl he barely knew, and wasn't so sure if he could trust. He decided to change the subject, "So I overheard you won't be racing tonight. Why's that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Ugh. Because Koga and my cousin are way too overprotective. They have this crazy idea that I'm gonna get hurt anytime I set foot in a race. They're nuts."

"Nuts, huh? Sango mentioned something about last summer." Sesshomaru pointed out nonchalantly, noticing her eyes widen a little.

"What are they telling my life story out there or something? Geez, no privacy whatsoever. Well, fine. You've heard of Race Wars, right?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "Well, Race Wars happens every summer. It's a week long and it's this huge street racing thing where gangs from all over come and compete. There's car races, motorcycle races, trick riding, car shows, everything you can think of and you meet some really cool people. Sometimes it's on one of the islands, other times it's on the mainland. It's my favorite week of the year, hands down. And if you race there, you could make a killing. Miroku made about seven hundred thousand dollars last year in Phoenix. It was insane."

"So what does this have to do with you?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to lean on his side against the counter, staring at the intriguing girl in front of him.

"I'm getting there, geez." Kagome smiled, "Last summer, Miroku and Koga finally let me race. I mean, they let me race at smaller things like tonight. But never at Race Wars. I proved myself though, never lost a race the year before. They decided to give me a shot. I won my first four races, all in a car, and then this guy Ginta sprained his wrist so there was a slot in a motorcycle race that had to be filled. I took it and it was against this guy Musou. He's from the mainland, a real jackass if you ask me. Well, if you ask anyone, actually. You might've heard of him back in L.A. Anyways, so we're coming into the final turn and this guy just slams into my bike. Long story short, I ended up with a broken leg and 27 stitches on my right side. That's where I got this little beauty right here."

Kagome lifted the hem of her shirt on the right side, turning to show him the scar Sesshomaru had noticed when he first saw her in the warehouse. Sesshomaru frowned, feeling a sudden urge to find the bastard who did this to her a beat him to a pulp. He'd heard of Musou before during his research and couldn't imagine how a grown man could intentionally hurt a barely legal teenage girl. It was sickening. He reached out hesitantly, lightly tracing the noticeable scar with his fingers, lost in his thoughts. After a few seconds he glanced up and met Kagome's confused eyes. Quickly, he pulled his hand back, shoving it deep into his pocket before clearing his throat, "Hmph. That looks like it was painful."

"Yea it was a bitch. I almost reopened the stitches a couple times. Miroku and Sango had to force me into bed rest." Kagome let out a laugh, pulling her white racer back tank top back down to cover her stomach, "Because of that stupid race, Koga hasn't let me race once since I got my stitches out and my cast off. It's all Miroku though, playing the big protective cousin."

Sesshomaru smirked, bringing his bottle to his lips, "You sound so grateful."

"Damn, I was going for annoyed." Kagome joked hopping off the counter. For the first time Sesshomaru realized just how short this girl was. Then again, being six foot two generally meant that everyone was shorter than you. This girl however came up to about his mid chest. She wore a simple outfit, cut-off jean shorts and a white racer back tank top, and was by far the most conservatively dressed girl he had seen since he got to the warehouse. A low rumbling of engines signaled the arrival of what sounded like a lot more cars, "Sounds like things are about to get started. We better get out there before people start wondering where you went."

Sesshomaru nodded, finishing off his beer before throwing the can into a nearby recycling bin. Funny, he never figured gang members to be big on recycling. On their way down the stairs Sesshomaru noticed that it was now mostly empty, everyone having made their way outside to get ready for the beginning of the night's events. Following Kagome, the two made their way through the crowd to where Miroku and Koga were standing, people clearing a path for Kagome without having to be asked. The two reached Koga and Miroku just as he began his talk with a man who Sesshomaru recognized from the pictures of major gang leaders to be Renkotsu. He was tall, about the same height as Sesshomaru, with a black bandana tied around his head. His eyes flashed wickedly as he smiled, eyeing those around the two gang leaders in front of him. Upon reaching Miroku and Koga, Kagome moved so that she was standing to the left of Koga, two steps behind him. Miroku stood on his right.

"Ah, Kagome. I was just wondering where you were. I see you've healed up nicely." Renkotsu's eyes raked over her figure, a smirk forming on his face, "Hmm, very nicely."

Sesshomaru saw Miroku's fists clench, but he was able to hold his tongue. Sesshomaru let his eyes drift to this Renkotsu character. He was tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru himself, with a decent muscular build. He didn't seem impressive to the naked eye, but Sesshomaru knew not to underestimate him. Making eye contact, Sesshomaru held it, not backing down.

"You must be new on the island. I am Renkotsu. You looking to race?"

"He'll be racing for us tonight." Koga spoke clearly, his voice giving no room for negotiation, "You know the terms. Nothing dirty, Renkotsu. I haven't forgotten the last race."

"You know I don't play dirty, unless Kagome here wants to uh…play dirty with me." Renkotsu winked at the young girl, who was holding back the urge to vomit.

"Ew." She said simply, disgust clear on her face, "Not gonna happen."

Renkotsu simply laughed before turning around and heading back towards his cars and the rest of his gang, eyeing Kagome one last time. Once he was out of sight, Kagome made a retching sound while Sango laughed.

"Well, Kagome. The fact that he keeps hitting on you every time he sees you says something doesn't it?" Ayame joked, walking up to Koga and leaning back into his chest.

"Yea that he's an obsessed psycho!" Kagome argued, looking with disgust in the direction the creep had disappeared into.

"Well, there's no pull in the universe as powerful as longing." Miroku smirked, throwing his arm around his cousin's shoulders and messing up her hair.

Kagome wiggled her way out of his hold and ran her fingers through her hair, fixing it as best as she could. "That kind of longing is gonna get him a restraining order and an ankle bracelet. Maybe a good kick to the nuts if he acts on it."

"In Shakespeare's time it got you a sonnet." Sesshomaru replied coolly, everyone staring at him before laughing.

Sesshomaru could feel it already. Acceptance. His operation was working out smoothly already. Now he only had to keep it that way. Looking to his left at Kagome as she laughed, Sesshomaru sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

***End Flashback***

Sesshomaru's attention was drawn back to the room when the board room door opened and a tall, graying blonde woman entered alongside a short, crazy looking old man. Totosai, the deputy director of the FBI and the Governor of Hawaii had finally made it. Sesshomaru stood shaking hands with each of the two as a few other individuals, detectives more than likely, filed in and occupied a few of the remaining seats.

"Good morning, gentlemen." The governor said, looking at each individual around the room, "I assume we all know why we are here. Agent Taisho?"

Sesshomaru nodded and pulled out copies of a picture of Naraku, "This man, Naraku Onigumo, is directly responsible for at least fourteen murders in the past six years. He's a known gang leader, and can be tied to each and every crime he has been accused of. We know all of his contacts, have each and every wire tapped on those individuals, and yet he has still managed to avoid being captured. He is highly dangerous and was seen on this island three years ago by myself and caught on surveillance by local officers. We have reason to believe that he may be coming back to the island for the annual street racing event called Race Wars which an undercover agent in Los Angeles has told us will be held somewhere here in Maui. We believe it is in the nation's best interest for the local police to remain…oblivious to this event in order for Naraku to be captured."

"Well of course we'll be oblivious. Do you know how hard it is to pinpoint the exact location of Race Wars on the exact week it falls? How do you expect to find the location of the races? It's held at a new place every year, either on the mainland or sometimes here. Different gangs arrive and leave at different times. We've never been able to find some sort of pattern to figure out where it's going to be or when. All we know is it happens during the summer. All we've been able to find out is that it will be at the islands this year." A detective asked, looking over the picture of the man in the photograph. He had long, unruly dark hair and dark, almost black eyes. There was a sinister look about him, one of those guys that you took one look at in any place, whether it was a dark alley or a crowded shopping mall, and hurried off in the other direction, holding on tight to any valuables that you had.

"While I was undercover three years ago, I met a few people who might be willing to help." Sesshomaru looked down and turned around his computer, enlarging the image on the screen. The picture was of Kagome, but not the way he remembered the girl. It was a picture taken from a distance at a funeral, sadness creeping into her once bright, lively eyes. "Kagome Higurashi, second in command of the late Koga Ookami's gang which is now run by her cousin, Miroku Houshi. Ookami was killed in the crossfire three years ago between Naraku's men and the local police out at the old warehouse near Tavares Bay beach. She knows everything that goes on here on the islands. Her younger brother is now a part of the gang as well, Souta Higurashi. My brother, Detective Taisho, will be assisting us in locating and monitoring Race Wars from a distance."

"Hold on. Didn't she find out that you were FBI?" One of the detectives smirked and when Sesshomaru nodded he continued, "So you expect her to want to help us? Willingly?"

"It is our belief that she will want to assist the FBI in capturing the man who killed Ookami. He was like a brother to her. Naraku is that man." Sesshomaru looked down at the picture of Kagome, remembering that look in her eyes. He hadn't had the guts to confront her at the funeral, although he knew she saw him. She chose to ignore him however, and Sesshomaru couldn't blame her.

"We will, however, be sending a few local officers to invite her to come in instead of sending Agent Taisho." Totosai interrupted, shooting Sesshomaru an apologetic look, "Just to be sure. They are collecting her as we speak."

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she made her way to her car in the deserted parking lot, fishing her keys out of the bottom of her purse. She frowned, feeling around for what she knew was there but couldn't find. Her fingers closed on her clicker after a few seconds. Letting out a small yell of triumph, Kagome pulled the keys out, just to drop them on the pavement. Sighing in annoyance, Kagome crouched down and snatched them up.

"Excuse me, Miss Higurashi?" Kagome turned as she stood, eyeing the two men in jeans and t-shirts suspiciously as they moved towards her, coming from a black SUV.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked as the men closed in on both sides of her.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us please." The man with short, spiked black hair said, wrapping his hand around her forearm.

"Um I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hand from my arm before I have to snap it off at the wrist." Kagome cautioned, trying to pull her arm out of the man's grasp.

The man simply smirked, pulling her towards the SUV, "Ma'am, I am asking you to cooperate please. We can explain everything when we get to the car."

"I don't think so." Kagome yanked her arm free, at the same time kicking him in the back of the knee, knocking him to the ground.

The second man came up from behind her, wrapping his right arm around her neck in a loose chokehold, "Ma'am, it's not what you think." Kagome raised her own right arm through the loop formed by his arm. Bringing her arm down hard on his wrist, she twisted her body to the left, then twisted back, using her full body to throw her right elbow into the man's face, hearing a crunch as her elbow successfully made contact with his nose. She spun around, just in time to catch a backhand to the face from the man she had knocked down in the first place. Sinking down into the hit, she came back quicker than the man had expected. They messed with the wrong girl. Kagome balled up her fist, aiming for the gut and met little resistance as her hand made contact, sinking into the soft abdomen. The man folded over as Kagome stood up, bringing her knee up towards his face and hearing yet another crunch as this man's nose met her knee cap, broken by the sound of it.

Stepping back into a fighting stance, Kagome watched as her first attacker stood and came at her once more. Raising her leg, Kagome got a good shot to the groin, or would have if the man hadn't slammed the side of his forearm into her shin, forcing her leg down. The thing about guys is they always expect you to aim for crotch. It's a move everyone knows and everyone expects. Kagome wasn't just anyone though. Kagome pulled her hand back, trusting upward with an open palm, forcing the man's head back and then following through with a punch to the throat. The man coughed, falling to the ground. Kagome blew a few stray hairs out of her face, panting as she attempted to catch her breath, the adrenaline causing her blood to pound, while watching as her two assailants clutched their injuries, groaning on the parking lot floor.

Grabbing her dropped purse from the ground, Kagome hurried to her car. She slammed the car into reverse and sped out of the parking lot, following the familiar roads to her house. In fifteen minutes, she was pulling into her driveway. She looked up at the familiar, somewhat rundown beach house she shared with her younger brother Souta and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother who might as well have been her own brother too. Sango and Miroku had shared the house with them too until they had gotten married. They now lived a few blocks away in a house they were currently restoring.

Kagome made her way up the path, unlocking the door and entering into the kitchen, "Hey Kohaku, is Souta home yet?"

"Nah, he's still at practice. I was gonna head to the ware-holy shit! What happened?" Kohaku set down his sandwich and stepped in front of Kagome, grabbing her chin and turning it to see the bruise forming across her face.

"Ah crap. I forgot about that." Kagome frowned. She had been hoping to not have to talk about this, "Look. I took care of it alright?"

"I'm calling Miroku. He needs to find whoever did this and take care of them. Did you see who did it?" Kohaku pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, "Souta's gonna shit a brick when he sees that."

"Kohaku, stop it. You don't have to call Miroku. I took care of them." Kagome assured him and Kohaku eyed her suspiciously. The last thing she needed was Miroku to be back in protective older cousin mode. The last time he went all 'macho-man' on her was when Renkotsu had been in town a few months ago and wouldn't leave her alone. He tried grounding her to 'keep her safe'. She was twenty-two years old. No one gets grounded at that age and she would be damned if he ever got another opportunity to try.

"You sure?"

"Positive. A broken nose for the two of them for sure." Kagome motioned to her face, "All they got in was one good hit."

Kohaku was about to say something else but a knock on the door interrupted them. Kagome pointed to the phone as she crossed the room back to the door, "Put it away. We don't need to get Miroku all pissy." Kagome pulled open the door and was met by the sight of three police officers.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi?" One officer questioned and Kagome nodded her head, "You're under arrest for assaulting two officers. You have the right to remain silent."

Kagome made no protest as they cuffed her and started to lead her to the police car as he continued to recite her rights, "Kohaku, I'll be back soon. This is complete bullshit. Promise you won't call Miroku." Kagome ducked into the back of the police car, rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru frowned as he looked at the two officers sitting in front of him in the board room, narrowing his eyes, "So let me get this straight. A 5 foot four inch girl was able to get the better of the both of you, broke both of your noses, and sped off all because you simply asked her to talk?"

The officer with spiky black hair frowned, "Well, I may have grabbed her arm. We were trying to be discreet, alright? You failed to mention the chick was a fricking ninja!"

"She's a gang member. Has been since she was nine. I didn't think to warn two fully trained, grown men that she's had some experience fighting." Sesshomaru growled, watching as the officer removed the ice pack from his nose, allowing Sesshomaru to see the bruises that were now forming. Oh yea, it was definitely broken. Sesshomaru felt a small surge of pride knowing she could still take care of herself, but immediately quashed it.

"Well, that's why we sent three uniformed officers to arrest her." The police chief stated, looking at his officers with disappointment.

"Arrest her? For what? Kicking these cops' asses?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, rolling his eyes, "With all due respect, you've got nothing, sir. These officers were out of uniform. They gave no form of identification to the woman to show that they were officers. They approached her in an empty parking lot and, from any other person's point of view, attempted to take her to an SUV. She's got every reason to think these two were trying to kidnap her. Idiots."

"We're just finding a way to get her into the station. She's currently in interrogation room three on the first floor." The police chief sighed. No sooner had he said it, the two Taisho brothers were out of his office, heading down to the mentioned room.

Sesshomaru entered the adjoining room of interrogation room three, his eyes immediately focusing on the girl sitting in the other room on the other side of the two way mirror, appearing almost calm. But Sesshomaru knew differently. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest as she gently bit the corner of her lower lip. Her face was turned to the side, staring at the wall. She hadn't changed a bit in the last three years. She looked the same as when he had first met her, except her hair was a little longer than what he remembered. The door to the adjoining room opened and one of the officers with a broken nose stepped in, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru. The door to the interrogation room opened next, and the other officer with a broken nose entered. Kagome slowly turned her face towards to door, causing Sesshomaru to crack his pencil in half.

"What the hell happened to her face?" Sesshomaru snapped, eying the freshly forming bruise marring her otherwise perfect skin which caused his blood to boil.

"Hey, don't look at me. That was all him." The man frowned, inching his chair away from the angry FBI agent, "It was a reflex."

Sesshomaru was about to respond but was stopped when Kagome's voice filtered through the speakers in the room, "So you're a cop huh? You know these charges are complete bullshit. Neither of you identified yourself as an officer and came at me first."

"I grabbed you're arm, Miss Higurashi. That hardly calls for a broken nose."

"Hey, a girl can never be too careful. All I knew was that two strange men were trying to pull me into an SUV. That usually doesn't add up to anything good so unless you have any actual charges against me, I'd suggest you let me go." Kagome sat forward in her chair.

"You're not going anywhere just yet, Ma'am." The officer forced out through clenched teeth.

"Alright, look. I understand. I'm sorry if having your ass handed to you in front of your friend out there, and if having to tell your fellow officers the reason you have a broken nose was a little embarrassing, but maybe next time you should identify yourself before attacking someone." Kagome smirked, leaning back into her seat, watching the officer in front of her turn bright red.

"You listen here. I did not attack you! I grabbed your arm." The officer visibly took a deep breath, regaining his composure, "Now that we have that established, I am going to let you know the real reason you're here today Miss Higurashi. We have reason to believe that you may be able to help us with a case that we are currently working on. We are trying to locate a man named Naraku Onig-"

"Not interested." Kagome's smirk fell away, replaced by the look Sesshomaru knew well from the various gang events and meetings he had been to during his undercover operation. It was the look she used when she meant business. But this time it was different. Sesshomaru had never imagined such an emotionless look could come from a girl with as much spirit as he knew she had. Frowning, Sesshomaru stood and exited the room. Heading to the interrogation room, he took a deep breath before opening turning the handle and stepping into the bright room.

Sesshomaru met eyes with Kagome, her striking blue eyes widening a fraction of an inch before narrowing and turning ice cold. She had never looked at him like that. Not once. Not even after she had discovered who he really was. Back then it had just been confusion, and later hurt that reflected in their depths. Now, he felt like crawling back out of the room, anything to get away from the piercing, unwavering glare he was receiving from a woman he cared so much about. Showing no emotion, Sesshomaru threw the file in his hand down on the table, "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru." It wasn't a greeting, it was a threat. Kagome clenched her jaw, shaking her head as she stared into the familiar golden eyes she could never forget. No matter how hard she had tried.


End file.
